A Day at the Mall
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: Hermione, Severus, Harry and Luna go on a double date to the mall.


_**A/N:** This was a prompt given to me on tumblr. So I wrote this. It's a cute little fluffy piece. I hope you enjoy._

 _P.S. Thank you Twinsie for the setting :)_

* * *

"I cannot believe you talked me into this ridiculous idea," Severus groaned as he and Hermione walked down the crowded muggle street.

"You promised to make more of an effort with my friends. That's why," Hermione retorted with a smirk.

"Where are we even going?"

"Just a mall. Nothing fancy or special."

"Why, in Merlin's name, would we go to a mall."

"Because you've never been to one and neither has Luna. There's plenty of stuff there for us all to be entertained. And we can get lunch."

"I'd rather not spend the day with Potter and Lovegood. I don't know if my sanity could handle it."

Hermione gently smacked his arm. "Harry and Luna. And if you want to keep seeing me, you're going to have to at least be civil with them."

"Fine."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Hermione eventually reaching for his hand, and smiling when he didn't refuse. PDA was not his thing, but he occasionally let her hold his hand while they were walking.

When Hermione saw her friends, she ran ahead and hugged them both. Luna was the first to greet Hermione's other half.

"Hello, Professor," she said with a smile. "Or should we call you something else, as you're no longer our professor?"

Severus, to his credit, answered with very little disdain in his voice, "You can call me Severus."

Luna only nodded before grabbing Harry's hand and leading the group inside. "What can we expect to find, Harry? I wonder if we'll find any nargles. They love highly populated areas. And I bet the wrackspurts must enjoy the feeding frenzy they could find here."

* * *

Of course, their first stop had been one of the bookstores. Hermione smiled as Severus tried to remain neutral, when in fact he was loving the fact that they had just come across books. He loved adding to his library and she had no doubt that he'd walk out of there with at least five news books…not that she'd fair any better.

Instead, Hermione walked Luna over to the zoology section. While muggles didn't study as many fantastical creatures as the magical world, she knew that Luna would enjoy some of the creepy or rare muggle animals found in books.

"You know, I still can't believe your dating Snape," Harry said as they watched their dates browsing.

"Severus," Hermione corrected. "And neither can I, though I'm sure for entirely different reasons than you."

"Probably. But I guess as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Hermione looked at Severus as he read the back of a book, oblivious to the conversation or anything else going on around him, "I am."

* * *

Their next stop had been a game store. Harry insisted on going in and looking at the puzzles and board games and everything else it had.

Harry was busy showing Luna the puzzles with unicorns as they discussed how they might be able to charm it to move.

Hermione grabbed one of the sample brain teasers and took it apart before putting it back together. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed one of the other ones.

He couldn't figure it out.

"What the hell is this?"

"A brain teaser," Hermione chuckled.

"There's no way to pull these apart though."

Hermione grinned and took it from him, maneuvering the pieces until the metal rings came apart in her hands.

"You cheated."

"You're just mad because you couldn't figure it out," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll pay for that later, _witch_."

* * *

Hermione had never heard Luna squeal…until they came across one of the bohemian boutiques.

Filled with clothing, and earthy related jewelry.

"I'm not going in there," Severus stated.

"Come on, Severus," Hermione coaxed. "It's not that bad."

He glared at her, but allowed her to take his hand and lead her in anyway.

Hermione strolled casually through, glancing at some of the jewelry and décor. Severus merely stuck next to her, sneering at most of the things.

Luna however was thrilled to see the books on muggle theories of stones and their properties. She ended up buying a henna kit.

* * *

At lunch, Luna had some how managed to convince Harry and Hermione to let her give them henna tattoos. And was currently trying to convince Severus that he should join in.

"No."

"I promise it won't be girlie."

"That is the least of my concerns, Miss Lovegood."

"It's Luna, and why not? I bet Hermione would think it was attractive."

Hermione stifled a laugh at being dragged into the argument. She had allowed Luna to do what she wanted, and she had chosen to cover the scar _mudblood_ on her arm with flowers and vines and had come out rather pretty.

"I can assure you, I know that Hermione is not with me because she finds me attractive."

Hermione shot him a death glare. "That's is _not_ true, Severus. I find you very attractive thank you very much."

Harry was obviously trying not to laugh, his face red.

"How about a cauldron, with steam rising from it? I could do that really well."

"You're not going to stop asking, are you?"

"I promise she won't," Harry answered, having personal experience with her desires to do similar things with him.

"Fine."

He placed his hand on the table, his long fingers spread out on the table. Luna however, grabbed his arm and pulled it closer, going for the now red darkmark on his arm. As she promised, a cauldron with it's steam covered the mark, along with a few ingredients and a wand.

Severus and Hermione stood outside her flat, a grin across her face. "Was that really so bad?"

"Yes," he sneered.

"Liar."

He only smirked at her. "Maybe not as bad."

"I knew it."

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss her before leaving.


End file.
